The Defenders of Camp Half-Blood: The Key of Eternity
by Liarose36
Summary: Vira Miroslav arrives at Camp Half-Blood just hours after the Argo II sets sail. A week later her and two other campers are off on a quest, but little do they know that the Romans are coming. This fanfiction is based off of Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series. Many characters are his, not mine.
1. Chapter 1

I become one with the Black Canary

My name is Vira Miroslav and I am a half-blood. My father moved from here Russia when he was a young man. He sought out for a better college education and he found it in New York City. He went to school at New York University graduating with his MFA in Creative Writing and in that very class he met my mother. He still raves about her beauty, wit and mostly her mystic, but he only mentions it on birthday (when the evil step mom is MIA). That's what he admired most about her, the wonder that followed her like a cloak. He tells me stories about her every time my birthday rolls around; that's the only time my evil step mom, Elaina, allows the topic. He tells me about how she charmed him with her ageless beauty and dark mystery; how when they dated (though it was brief) he thought every moment was a chapter from a fairy tale. He loved her endlessly, but she had to leave. About nine months later he saw her again, with me. Every year on my birthday he tells me the same story. She gave me to him and told him to take care of me. She cried and kissed my forehead and then was gone.

My father took great care of me and on my third birthday his first book was published; a book based on my parents short romance. It was wildly popular for years and ever since my father has kept writing, making that book into a series. I've been on more book tours with him than you can count on your hands and feet. I haven't read the books, but by the sound of it I believe he's living out his life with my mom through them. His fans love it, but I don't; it scares me. I'm afraid my father is crazy; he spends most of his life cooped up in his office writing away, and it's been that way ever since I can remember. In the twelve years of my life with him he hadn't spoken my mother's name once; I don't even know it. Her name in his book is Cate, but I know that's not her real name.

When I was seven he started dating his publicist and six months later they were married. I don't believe he loves Elaina, at least not half as much as he loved my mom. At age twelve, after my father, Elaina, and her two daughters, Naomi and Dakota, and I just moved into a house in Massachusetts, I ran away. I didn't run because my dad ignored me, though that still hurt; I ran because of Elaina and my evil step-sisters. I was sick of being belittled, of being bullied because I was different. It wasn't enough that I'm dyslexic and have a mild case of ADHD, but I see weird things, hear weird things, and everywhere I go something bad happens. I knew there was something divergent about me, and on my fourteenth birthday I decided my step-mother and step-sisters were right; I didn't belong in the family, I was a hazard to my father's life. So I ran.

After a year of running completely on foot I found myself back home, New York City. I fought these _monsters _that seemed to come out of every corner on the way, and it only got worse in NYC. I ended up running away from there too, which broke my heart just as much as when I left my dad. It was hard to leave the place I was raised in for a second time; my city, but I managed.

I found myself in Connecticut a few weeks later. I was scared and tired and hadn't the slightest clue where I was going. That's where I met a boy, a boy just like me. We ran into each other and within seconds he knew who I was, or more like _what _I was. He sat me down and talked to me. He told me I was a demigoddess, a child of the Ancient Greek gods; he told me he knew because he was a half-blood too. He told me there was a safe place for kids like us; Camp Half-Blood. He pointed me in the direction to go, but when I asked him to come with me he refused. He said the camp had no place for demigods like him. When I asked him what kind of demigod he was he just turned away and said goodbye. I remember there was this look in his eyes; like he was scared himself, like he was fighting something… something within. I followed his directions and within a few months I turned up at the entrance of Camp Half-Blood bloodied, dirty and tired.

…

Chiron nods as I finish my life story. He's back in his wheelchair, even though I know everything, well almost everything. I sip my hot cocoa and tug the blanket around my shoulders tighter. It's the middle of summer, but I was shivering and needed something familiar. I was all washed up and in new clothes, but still in need of a good bandage. I shift my weight in the chair and cringe. Ok, scratch that last bit; a lot of big bandages and Neosporin. Chiron's eyebrows scrunch up. "That was quite an entrance there Miss Miroslav; three hellhounds and a rogue Cyclops."

I take another sip of my cocoa while still avoiding his brown eyes. They're unsettling; how old and sad they appear, like he's seen a lot, which I believe he has. "I do my best."

He hums. "I assume I don't have to show you the introduction video."

"NO," I say a little too fast. I clear my throat and set down my mug with shaking hands. "No sir, that's not needed. I know enough already."

"And you're not going to tell me about the boy you met in Connecticut?"

"No sir, I promised not to."

"Promises are meant to be broken," he says casually.

This time I look into his eyes, ignoring my curiosity to try and calculate how old they really are even though I can't really see them correctly though my sunglasses. "Not my promises sir," I says steadily.

A smile plays on his lips. "Loyalty is great quality," his smile disappears, "but it can also be a flaw." I nod curtly in understanding. "I trust you'll be careful to whom your loyalty lies, Miss Miroslav."

"I'm very careful sir."

His face softens. "Call me Chiron."

"Ok Chiron, but only if _you_ call me Vira," I say with a slight smile.

He returns the smile with a larger one of his own easing my edginess. "If things go the way I suspect then there may be another name I'll call you."

"And what is that?"

His grin turns crooked. "One day, you'll see."

…

The breeze shifting in the evening air chills my bones. Even though I'm sitting in the front row the heat from the campfire can't seem to be warm enough. Lead by the Apollo cabin, the other campers sing corny songs I don't recognize, but Chiron assures me that I'll soon learn them. I rub my shoulders, trying to get rid of the goose bumps. I watch as the campfire grows higher and changes colors as the campers sing. Then I notice a little girl, much younger than me, sitting in front of the fire, poking it. I look up at Chiron. "Can I go sit with her?"

"Who my dear?"

I point to the little girl by the fire. "Her. She seems lonely sitting there all by herself."

Chiron seems astonished. "You want to sit with her?"

Confused by his expression I reply, "Yes please. If that's ok."

"No no, that's perfectly fine my dear, just don't sit too close to the fire." He seems a thousand miles away; like the way my father used to say I am whenever I'm in the middle of reading.

"Ok," I say wearily and get up from my seat. I can feel eyes staring holes into my back, but I ignore it. I sit Indian-style slightly behind the young girl. "Hello."

The little girl jumps and looks back at me with big eyes. Her eyes are golden and seem to flicker like the flames of the campfire. "Hello," she says back.

I smile friendlily at her. "My name's Vira."

The little girl throws the stick she was using to poke the hearth with into the flames and scooted back to sit beside me. She flicks her long brown braid over her shoulder and looks up at me. "Mine's Hestia."

Ok I'll admit I was shocked. Really shocked actually. "You're the goddess Hestia?!"

She nods. "Goddess of the hearth and home; the last Olympian."

I have no idea what the last bit was about, but I leave it go. "You're so young." I didn't mean to say it, but it just sort of slipped out.

"I can take any shape I wish and I prefer this shape."

"Like Peter Pan; he prefers to be a kid over an adult."

"Yes, I suppose I am a bit like Peter Pan." I can tell she's trying to hold back a smile.

"You're the first goddess I've ever met."

"You're one of the very few demigods to come and sit with me at this camp."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Some don't notice me, and some don't pay attention."

I frown. "That's sad. But there are so any kids here, you would think one of them would see a lonely girl by the fire."

"Oh I'm not here all the time, I have to keep the fire going on Mount Olympus. Only on special occasions, like when a new camper arrives."

"Aren't you lonely?"

She shrugs. "Sometimes, yes. I suppose I do get lonely, but there are two boys that I do sit with me," she seems crestfallen all of a sudden, "but they're not here."

"Where are they?"

"They've both been kidnapped."

"What?! Does anyone else know? Shouldn't we go help them?!"

"Oh don't worry, Vira. A search party has already left; they left today in fact, a few minutes before you arrived, on a flying ship."

"How did I miss that?" It almost seems a bit funny I didn't see that.

"The Mist."

"Oh yes, I was told about the Mist." The Mist is a sort of magic that alters the human vision so that they see false pretentions of the Greek Mythology world; they see their own non-magical and mythical world as we demigods see the reality. I don't know how else to put it to be honest. "It must have been powerful."

"Very."

We sit in silence for a while and listen to the campers sing. After a few songs I speak up. "Hey Hestia?"

"Yes?"

"Who are the two boys? That sat with you?"

"Nico Di Angelo and," she looks up at me with her eyes aglow, "Percy Jackson."

"Vira! Please come over here so I can introduce you to the rest of the camp." I look back and see Chiron, hooves and all, standing in front of the whole camp waving for me to join him. _When did they stop singing?_

"Bye Hestia, I'll talk to you soon."

She smiles up at me as I stand up, brushing woodchips off my butt. "Until then Vira Miroslav."

I return the smile as I walk over the Chiron. Chiron shifts his weight, his hooves making the woodchips beneath him press into the earth. I fix my sunglasses as I walk to his side. He smiles reassuringly at me before looking at the campers. I can hear whispers among the kids. "Young demigods! May I introduce Vira Miroslav."

"Undetermined?" asks a camper.

"Undetermined," confirms Chiron. I understand what he means, I haven't been claimed by my mother, who ever she is.

A few sighs. "Well she _has_ to be powerful," pipes a girl. She stands up and flicks her dark hair over her shoulder. She's a pretty girl with Asian features and perfect hair. "I mean four monsters chasing her? She's probably a child of the Big Three!"

_The Big Three? Ok, I don't know that one._

"No way! She lived with her father." _How did they… you know what, I don't want to know._ "Besides, there's too many Big Three kids as there is! Sit down Drew," says someone to the right.

Drew shoots the right side a dirty look and someone sitting near her grabs her camp shirt and tugs her back into her seat. A young girl in Drew's section stands up. She tugs at one of her light pigtails and smiles at me flashing her metal braces. "I think she's an Aphrodite girl. She's pretty enough!" I blush and hope no one can see it.

"I don't know," says a boy in the front of the left side. Sitting next to him is his double. Twins maybe? "She seems like a Hermes kind of girl."

"I think Athena suits her," says a boy in the group beside the twins' group. I fix my sunglasses uneasily; I never like being the center of attention.

"Ok ok, enough of your guessing," says Chiron. "We'll see soon enough." He looks down at me. "You'll spend the night in the Big House tonight, ok?"

"Ok, as long as you make me some more of that hot cocoa. It was good."

Chiron smiles and ruffles my curly hair. "As you wish." I smile back. "Why don't you go sit with our oracle." He looks back at the campers. "Rachel, wave your hand so Vira knows who you are." A girl with as crazy curly hair as me waves her hand at me.

Chiron gives me a little push and I walk over to Rachel. She smiles kindly at me as I sit beside her. "Hi! My name's Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm the oracle." She sticks her hand out.

I smile back and take her hand. "I'm Vira Aradia Miroslav; undetermined."

"Oh don't worry about that, your parent will claim you soon." Something about her makes me believe her. "You're defiantly over thirteen," she's thinking aloud now. "Are you by any chance fifteen yet?"

I ask her the date and she tells me. I sigh heavily. "I'll be sixteen tomorrow."

"Sixteen?! Oh wow, your mom's pushing it."

I shrug. "If you think she'll claim me soon, than I don't mind."

"And why's that?" She seems intrigued.

"Because I trust you." I sneak a quick smile at her before looking back down at my fiddling hands.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare bumps my shoulder. I look up and see her grinning at me. "I have a feeling you're going to be very popular around here."

"Really?"

She nods, her red curls bouncing. "You've already made a friend in me." I smile. I've made a friend! I've never been good at making friends. People always saw me as different and because of that I was an outcast, but here I don't feel different; here I feel like I belong. "Plus you remind me of a friend." A sad smile (yes that's possible) forms on her face.

"Who?" _Crap! _I mentally smack myself in the forehead._ There goes my usual word vomit. I should really just keep my big mouth shut._

She looks at me, her green eyes swimming with tears. I instantly regret saying anything at all. She tries to smile, but it just doesn't work. "Percy Jackson."

_Strike two._

...

"I need you."_ The sweet voice came from nowhere. All I see is black. _"I need your help."

"Who's there?" _I call out._

"I need your help, moya dochʹ."

Moya dochʹ?

_An image begins to emerge like a Polaroid photo developing. A stunning key, vintage and sparkling with shards of ruby mixed with the gold, sits in a metal bird cage. I can't guess the size if the key, but I imagine it's small. _"Find the key moya dochʹ"

_The images no longer show themselves to me slowly, but pop like the flashing of a paparazzi's camera. I do my best to depict the parts, but it's difficult. I catch green smoke, a beautiful woman's smile, a dagger, more snakes, a really angry dude with fire eyes, and then two symbols; an owl and a lyre. The images disappear with the frightening closing of a massive door with disturbing scenes of death and torture sculpted into the surface._

…

Right before the door closes I wake up with a start. Chiron stands above my head, his dark eyebrows pushed together. "You aren't sleeping well Vira."

I sit up and wipe my sweaty forehead. "Hellhounds. Those beasts scare me." I'm a terrible liar, but hopefully he can't tell in the super early morning light... nope, I lied, it's a lamp.

"I see." Chiron's hooves clop lightly on the wood floor. "Well is that's all I'll let you get back to bed." He narrows his eyes ever so slightly like he knows I had a strange dream and he's waiting for me to spill.

"Ok," I yawn as I rub my eyes for effect.

He nods slowly and walks out of the room. I pull my sheets up over my head and curl onto my side. There's no way I'm going back to sleep after a dream like that.

Yeah, that's what I thought until about half an hour later when I zonked out again.

...

A hand smacks down on my face. This time I know I'm not dreaming. My eyes snap open and I scream into the hand, but it's muffled greatly against its meatiness. More hands grab me and wrestle me out of bed. I look around wildly but it's too dark to see anything. I scream and yell, but I barely make sound and after a few times I'm struggling for breath because the person's hand is partially covering my nose too. I kick and squirm as they lift me by my armpits and legs and carry me out of my room. Hear few hushes and shuffling feet. _"Go go go,"_ hisses a voice by the door of the Big House. Only two people have to lug me out of the Big House and to the cabin area. A big posy of kids follow laughing as quietly as they can and jumping up and down in excitement. I don't like the sights of that. I try to kick the person holding my legs, but I either miss or they don't seem to be bothered by it. _Who are these people?!_

The meaty hand is still around my mouth as they clutch my back to them to keep me quiet. I try elbowing the person but they don't even flinch. "Oh don't act like that newbie," says a rough girl's voice. "We're just welcoming you to camp, that's all." _A camper? _I have no idea why a camper would be doing this in the middle of the night, but whatever it is it can't be good. I jerk again, but still no result. These campers have grips like a vise for sure.

_Oh boy_, I think as I know what to do now. I swallow what's left my pride and bite. I bite the girl's hand. She yanks her hand away from my mouth and I tip to the side. She hooks her arm back under my armpit pulling me up again and curses under her breath. That's when I do it. I tuck my body together quickly. The two campers carrying me jerk forward and smack foreheads. I can openly admit that I don't feel the slightest bit bad for their newly dead brain cells. They cry out in pain and drop me on the ground. Now I scream and this time my scream can be heard… across the camp and probably all the way to New York City.

As a little girl my dad, and later Elaina too, did their best not to anger me. I always thought it was because my dad just didn't like it when I was angry and Elaina was scared to anger me because of my "mental issues", but now I know that's a lie.

For a moment there I was seriously considering the Black Canary as my mother. My scream (if you can even call it that) was almost like a shockwave. My kidnappers are thrown through the air and landed yards away from me on their backs. Red sparks popped around me like sparklers. The earth shook beneath me and the night sky rattled with the burst of sound. And worst of all, if I had had my sunglasses on, I'm pretty sure my eyes would have melted them right through. Don't ask how I know, it just would. It started so fast and by the time I noticed its monstrosity it was too late. Campers where running across the lawn with a strange mix of armor and pajamas, and they were all looking at me; the epicenter of my own little disaster. The kids from the Ares cabin (yes I figured out they were Ares kids, wasn't that hard to find out) were stirring and others approach slowly.

One girl with a red bandanna sits up and glares at me. "What the…" Her voice trails off and her eyes widen. My heart skips a beat. I swivel around and see that I'm encircled. Campers formed a large circle around me, keeping their distance with the tips of their weapons pointing towards me. I start hyperventilating. _What's happening?!_ Then a green aura erupts around me. It feels like a warm summer breeze washing around me.

"Her_ eyes!"_ says a boy with his helmet on crooked. His hair is disheveled and is breastplate hangs off one shoulder. He knocks his helmet off and looks at me in incredulous, his gray eyes wide and calculating. _"What are you?"_ My breath catches._ What am I?_ I've been asking that question my entire life. A wave of nostalgia hits me and make me dizzy. I hear Elaina yelling at me and my stepsisters joining in to. I hear the same sentence over and over again in my head. _You're a danger to us all, you freak!_ I hold my head and squeeze my eyes shut. _Go away,_ I scream to the voices in my head.

Everything in my sight is a blur when I open my eyes. I hear Chiron yelling at the campers to move away, but none of them listen as I collapse. The last thing I see before I pass out is the boy with gray eyes over me and a glowing green symbol above my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rubies and Ravens and Snakes, Oh My!**

Chiron let me spend the whole day alone today, partially because of what happened last night and also because today is my sixteenth birthday. I spent most of the day at the shoreline, drawing shapes in the sand and taking long walks as the water splashed up my calves. My father used to take me to the beach, just me and him, spending a weekend on the sand and in the sun together. Those are my favorite memories of him. At this point all he is is memories. I haven't seen him in a couple years.

I wipe my cheeks from the salty tears and look up into the sky. It's the blue hour; the sun has just gone down and the world around me has plunged into blue, neither light nor dark; kinda like the first Twilight movie.

"Are you a Miss Vira?"

I jump at the sound of another person's voice. A man dressed like a jogger with salt and pepper hair stands and a package in his arms beside me as if he just materialized there. I take a cautious step away from him. "How do you know my name?" I ask him carefully.

He smirks, I'd say mischievously, but maybe that's just the way he looks. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm on your side."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know what you are of course."

"Right," I say a bit skeptically.

"Not a bright one, I see."

I scrunch up my face and narrow my eyes at the guy. "Who are you?" I demand.

"I think you already know."

I look over him again and that's when I notice them; his shoes. "You're Hermes."

"There you go! Not as dull as I thought! Though a friend of Athena's wouldn't hurt your intelligence either."

"I'm smart enough." Oops.

He glares at me. "You know I can turn you into a mouse and feed you to George, right?"

_Mmm mouse!_ cheers a voice. It's somewhat in my head but not at the same time.

_George cut that out, you're scaring the poor thing._

"What is that?" I ask.

"Martha and George, just ignore them," says Hermes with a shrug.

_Oh come on Hermes! Let me see the girl! Maybe she has a mouse!_

_George, _hisses Martha, quite literally.

"If it'll shut you up," drones Hermes. He reached into his pocket and pulls out a cell phone.

"What's-" Hermes cuts me off. He simply presses a button and the phone grows into a staff. Two snakes curl around each other on the staff.

_Ah, much better,_ sighs George.

_For a second there, I thought you were going to press laser mode, Hermes,_ says Martha in relief.

_Laser mode? Can gods have laser mode?_ I think.

"No no," yawns Hermes. "I've only just met the girl."

_Oh yeah that's why. What a relief there Hermes._

"What did you say?" snaps Hermes.

"What? I- I didn't say anything."

"Yes, but you were thinking." Hermes taps his head. "Sarcastically, I think. I do hope you weren't mocking any of the gods, sweet young girl." He says it more like a question than a statement.

"No sir, not at all." _I sit on a throne or lies._

"That's what I thought."

_Oh come on Hermes, she's new, cut her some slack,_ says Martha kindly.

_Yeah,_ puts in George, _otherwise you'll scare her into not bringing me a mouse!_

_George!_ hisses Martha.

_What? I'm hungry!_

"Enough you two, or else I'll mute you."

'Ok,' they say together and then cease to speak.

Hermes smiles, a mischievous smile that reminds me that I have to check my shampoo bottle and make sure it's not toothpaste. "Any who," he says lazily. "I'm here to deliver a package."

"I would assume," I say and nod towards the box in his arms.

"Yes, well it's for you." He hands me the package.

I take it in my arms and look down at it. It's just an ordinary box. I look up at Hermes who's fiddling with a PDA. "What's in it?"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "How should I know? Besides it's your gift." He hold out his PDA and a stylus. "Sign here." I take the pen and sign it. "Beautiful! Now I'll be on my way, have a nice day Vira. Say goodbye Martha and George."

_Goodbye Vira,_ says Martha.

_Goodbye Martha and George_, says George.

"Hermes wait!"

"Yes?"

I hesitate. "Who's the box from?"

He smiles, this time it's kinder than before. "Your mother. Happy Birthday Vira." He begins to glow and quickly I look away. Heat burns my skin and then it's gone as well as the light. I blink a few times and look back to Hermes, but he's gone.

After a moment I turn back to the sea. The salty breeze curls my ringlets tighter and blows them away from my face. The smell is so familiar, so homey. I plop into the sand and sit Indian style with the package on my lap. I reach for the corner of the flap, but hesitate. I don't know why I stop. Maybe the shock has finally taken place. Maybe I'm finally becoming aware that, after so many years, I finally know who my mother is; an only that, but it's my sixteenth birthday and my mother has sent me a present. A birthday present. From my mom.

I wipe a lone tear off my cheek and open the cardboard box. Inside is... well another box_. I swear if my mother plays the same trick on me my dad did that one Christmas and have me open box after box after box and finally get to the last one to have a fortune from a fortune cookie as the present I'm gonna freak._

I take the second box out and set the empty one to the side. This second box is wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper (my favorite color) with a pretty yellow bow on top; much nicer than the other one. I take the bow off and stick it on top of my head, like I always do. Carefully (I mean what if my mom gets offended that I ripped perfectly good wrapping paper to shreds? You can never know) I tear open the paper. On the inside is a black box and a white price of paper on top. I lift up the paper and read the swirling script. _Say, anoichtó._ Except the word _anoichtó_ was written in Ancient Greek.

I follow the instructions. "_Anoichtó_."

The two flaps at the top of the black box swing open. I jump a tad at the effect. "Cool," I mutter as I lean on to look in.

Inside the black box are two golden bracelets on top of plush dark purple velvet. "Oh wow," I breathe. I've never been one for jewelry but even these have caught my eye. They're fashioned like two bronze snakes winding around. I take one out and study it. The detail is beautiful and the snake has one ruby over it right eye. I look at the other bracelet. This one has a ruby for its left eye. I slip one bracelet on each wrist. Their a bit big but I'm sure I can manage. A flash of white catches my eyes. There's a card resting above the velvet. _That definitely wasn't there a minute ago._

I reach down and pluck it out of the box. The top reads, _Instructions_.

_I wouldn't there would be instructions for a pair or bracelets._

I read the first of two bullet points; Open your hands towards the sky and day_ óplo._

_My mom just loves putting words in my mouth, doesn't she?_

I stand up, hold my hands out and say, "_óplo_." Suddenly my bracelets grow heavy and bigger until they fall off my wrists. No it doesn't fall, it slithers; right into my hand. It continues to grow until the tail smacks the sand and the head morphs into a hilt, each ruby showing up on the bottom of the hilt, sharper than in bracelet form. I grip them and hold each whip in my hands. _Weapons?!_

Two identical bronze whips. I guess it's a good thing I'm ambidextrous. They feel good in my hands, perfectly balanced; and the hilt fit into my hands like they were molded just for me. _Wait, they probably were._

Just for kicks, I try it out. I slash my arm out just like I see in the movies. The whip follows my arm and cracks in the air as it finds the target; right where my wrist hand is pointing. "Whoa," I think aloud. "This is pretty cool. I'm like a female Indiana Jones!" I laugh with excitement. "I wonder what else this can do."

I look back down at the note on the box. _To have them return to normal, say _ýpnos.

"_Ýpnos."_ The two whips contact and slither up my forearm and rest over my biceps. _Armlets, I guess_. I shrug. _They do fit better._

The next bullet point says, Say _xypnó̱._

"Ok, _Xypnó̱._"

This time the armlets slither down my arms and land in the sand with a thud. I watch with amazement mixed with horror as they morph together. The two rubies form two blinking red eyes, the kinks into bronzy scaly skin. The completely alive and completely intimidating snake flicks its forked tongue to me. _Oh. My. Gods._

I freeze as it slithers my way. It circles my feet, then curls up my leg, around my torso and finally rests over my shoulders. I let out a struggled breath and slowly look over towards the snake's head. I flinch when I see how close it is to my face. The snake's tongue flicks again and tickles my cheek. A shiver runs down my spine and turns my blood cold. My breathing is ragged. I'm not sure if this huge snake wants to swallow my head whole or strangle me.

The snake and I hold each other's gaze as time stretches. Then suddenly the snakes jerks forward. I turn my head and recoil, but there's no pain.

I let out a relieved breath as I realize that the snake is nuzzling its head against my jaw. I feel myself relaxing and I let out a comforted laugh. _Of course the snake's not going to hurt me! It was from my _mother_!_

I run my finger down the snake's head. It shivers in almost a purr and snuggles its head sweetly into my palm. I smile. "Mom got me a snake for my birthday huh?" I giggle. "Am I really that lonely?"

My new pet curl around my neck (loosely might I add) and rests its head on the thickest part of her torso, right by my ear. Yes, _girl._ "What shall I call you?" I stroke her head again. I think hard, but nothing comes to my mind. "Maybe tomorrow I'll think of something. Sound good girl?" I ask my snake. She hisses, rather kindly. I smile and sit back down continue to stroke her head.

I sit in silent as the dark of night (not the Dark Knight, but it is often mistaken my friend) closes around me. "Hey girl?" I ask my snake as the crickets begin to chirp. "Do you think I'll make friends?"

I know it's silly to ask a snake that, or really a question in general, but I had to ask either way. "Vira?"

I jump. _DID MY SNAKE JUST TALK?!_

"Vira? Is that you down there?" I look up the beach and see a girl trudging down towards me. I sigh greatly in relief. I don't think I would have been able to stand it if my snake talked too.

"Yeah, it's me," l call back. I stand up and dust sand off my butt.

The girl comes jogging up. "Hi, my name's, AIEEE!"

Ok, her name's not really _AIEEE; _that was just her squealing. "You- you have a snake-!"

"I know," I say calmly. "She's my pet."

The girl's wide green eyes relax with the rest of her body. "We're not supposed to have pets here," she smiles mischievously, "but as it just happens that was a gift, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

She takes a shiny thing out of her golden crazy curly hair. "Because I got one from mom for my sixteenth birthday too." She tosses the object in the air and hisses, "_xypnó̱._" The object explodes with a bunch of black feathers and a screeching caw. A dark bird floats onto the girl's shoulder. "This is Virgo, my pet raven." The girl scratches under the chin of her bird.

My mind goes on a whirlwind. She said_ xypnó̱_, she has a magic object that turns into an animal, and she said... "Did you say mom?"

She looks over at me again, her green eyes glowing in the darkness and smiles. She takes a step towards me and stick out her hand. "My name is Aurora Barrett, child of Hecate."

I take her hand in mine. "Vira Miroslav, also a child of Hecate."

The girl's smile wavers. "And we're the only ones too."


	3. Chapter 3

"EH SEXY LADY!" I don't even flinch anymore. "OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" I yell back. That song is so old, but for whatever reason, I still love it.

Connor and Travis jog up behind me and walk beside me, one brother on each side. "Hey Firecracker," says Travis.

"How's our favorite Hecate kid?" Connor twists a finger around one of my many curls.

I jab him in the ribs and he lets my hair spring back into place. Travis snickers. "Fine," I answer. I smile and switch my gaze from one boy to the other. They really do look alike; their brown hair tousled, blue eyes sparkling, and that same smile that makes me want to check my pockets and count the money in my wallet. I sling my arms around their shoulders, which is hard since their both tall boys. "How are my favorite Hermes boys?"

"Did you get a look at the Ares cabin this morning?" asks Connor with a devilish smile.

I snicker. "I'm guessing well."

"The two of us, a kid from Lazy Town and some of the Hermes newbies put all the furnisher on the roof," scoffs Connor.

"You wouldn't believe the trouble we had with all those punching bags," huffs Travis. I laugh. "Oh! And did you know they go to sleep with screamo blaring?"

"I actually did," I say with a giggle.

"My ears are still ringing," says Travis. "Connor, are your ears still ringing?"

"What'd you say?!" Connor cups his hand around his ear. I snort.

"Man, I wish I saw Clarisse's face."

"Oh I can show ya." Connor stops me and hops in front of me. He clears his throat and shakes put his shoulders. I roll my eyes and let my arm slide off Travis' shoulder. "Ok, ready?"

Travis and I say, "Yes," I complete unison.

Connor takes a deep breath and then strikes his pose. It's so ridiculous and over the top I throw my head back and laugh. Travis slaps his hand down on my shoulder and lays his forehead on the back of his hand and we laugh. Connor tries to hold the pose, but fails.

The conch horn blows, signaling dinner. "Race you guys to the cabins," I challenge through a laugh.

"Oh my dear friend, you will lose. No demigods faster than the Hermes kids," states Connor matter-of-factly.

"We'll see about that." I take my starting position.

"Oh ho, you are so on Firecracker," says Travis as he takes his position.

"Loser gives the winner a piggy back ride the rest of the way," adds Connor.

"No fair! There's three of us!"

"We'll alternate."

"Fine."

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

We race down the hill. The boys _are_ fast. Since I know I'm going to lose I decide to play dirty. With a snap of my fingers the grassy ground ahead of the brothers turns into mud they slow to a stop just before they plow through the mud. I laugh manically as I pass them. "No fair Firecracker!" yells one of the brothers. I keep running to the cabins. As I near I do a cartwheel for good measure over the imaginary finish line. The Stoll boys jog up behind me as I hoot in victory. "You cheated," says Travis with his upturned eyebrows scrunched angrily.

"You never said anything about not cheating." I hop on Travis' back. "Now onward ho, losers!"

"You're lucky you're so light." He says as he hikes me higher. We (more like Travis and Connor) trek across the grass towards the dining pavilion. Halfway I switch from Travis' back to Connor's. When we reach the edge of the pavilion Connor dumps me off his back. I hit the ground with an _umph._ "Ow Connor!" I whine as I rub my sore butt. "Not," I raise my legs, "cool!" I kick the back of his knees.

He tumbles back and almost lands on me, but I'm quick to roll out of the way. He lands on his back and groans. "Who the heck taught you that, Firecracker?" he moans as he brushes his tangled brown hair out of his eyes.

"You did." Travis offers me his hand. I take it and he yanks me off the ground as if I weighed nothing at all.

"You ok?"

I smile at Travis. He's always been the more sensitive and cool headed Stoll boy. "Yeah I'm good."

"Good, cause I'm starved. You?"

"Absolutely."

He swings his arm around my shoulder and turns me towards the tables. "Then let's get some grub." He walks me into the pavilion leaving Connor in the dirt, or well grass.

"Hey!" calls Connor. "You're not gonna help me up?!"

"You're the one who disrespected the lady, my brother," calls back Travis without even looking back.

I look back at Connor and stick my tongue out at him. He crinkles his nose at me as he gets up. I laugh and look back forward. Travis leads me to my table, table fifteen, and scoots out the bench for me. He bows and gestures to the bench. "My lady."

I grin goofily. I take my seat and say, "Thank you, kind gentleman."

Travis pushes the bench back into its spot with his foot, rather improperly may I just say. "You're very welcome." He straightens up before bowing again and scooting like that all the way to table eleven. I giggle as the backs of his legs hit the bench and he cringes. I blow him a playful kiss. He catches it in his hand and stuffs it in his pocket before winking at me. I laugh and turn around in my seat.

Casual flirting is me and Travis' thing; playful fighting is me and Connor's thing.

I smile to myself. _It's only been a week and I have "things" with actual friends._

Rory plops down on the bench across from me with a _huff._

_Oh and a half-sister, whom I really like. _Rory blows a golden curl out of her face and slumps in her seat. "What's up Ror?"

"Tired." She rests her head on her fist.

"Me too." I mock her pose.

"What team do you think is going to pick us for capture the flag tomorrow?" She looks off to the other tables lazily.

"I don't know." I smile wickedly. "But I'm sure Will Solace will have to fight for us against Travis."

Rory blushes and drops her fist. She looks over at me and bats those big green eyes at me. Out of all the shocking similarities Rory and I possess, eye color and hair color are the only exceptions. Beyond that we look like twins. "Hey Vi?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you think I have any chance?"

I roll my eyes, which are no longer hidden by sunglasses anymore; the other campers (thank the gods) have gotten used to them. "Oh for goodness sakes Aurora!" Crap just got real. "If you like him just say so!"

Rory straightens up in her seat and looks at me with a bewildered face. "No way Vi! You can't just do that!" she hisses.

"Then tell one of the Aphrodite kids. Mitchell's really cool; I bet he could help you with your situation."

"But your friends with Will, aren't you?"

"Kinda," I answer.

"Then you can put in a good word, right?"

"Rory," I sigh, "when do I ever say something bad about you?"

"Never to my face."

I reach across the table and take her face in my hand, smushing her lips together like a fish. "Never Ror."

She tries to smile, but it's distorted. I laugh at her and let go. She giggles and flicks her golden hair off her shoulder. "Love ya little sis."

"Love ya too big sis."

...

"Moya dochʹ," _whispers a voice, so sweet there's a certain ring to it, like a symphony of bells_, "There is a new problem, one that must be solved immediately. The camp is in danger. You must begin your journey soon." _A title shows like a neon sign; _The Book of Sirens. "Tell Chiron of this dream, he will know what to do." _Then I see two familiar symbols flare in the dark; one silver owl and one yellow lyre._ "Choose carefully moya dochʹ. For your decision will impact the outcome."

I wake up in a cold sweat. I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and hit my head against the fluffy pillow. Out the window I can see the break of dawn over Long Island Sound. _For a while I had forgotten that dream I had the first day I arrived here, but not it seems I'll never be able to forget it. At least, not for now._

...

I knock on the wooden door of the Big House. Shifting from one foot to another, I think about what I'll say to Chiron; whether I'll tell him_ everything_ or not. The door swings open and I quickly look up. "Vira? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for capture the flag?"

"Yes, but there's something more serious on my mind at the moment."

His eyebrows scrunch together. "What is it child?"

"I had a dream last night," I start. Chiron sighs and closes his eyes. He does this weird thing with his fingers where he holds them over his chest and the pushes out. Something about it weirds me out.

"Come sit." He gestures to a rocking chair on the side of the porch. We walk over and I sit Indian style on the wooden chair as Chiron makes his way to the floor.

After he's situated he looks up at me. "Tell me of your dream."

I tell him about the voice, the book, the two symbols, and the most crucial part, the part about the camp being in danger. When I finish he seems a bit… confused. "I don't know what to tell you Vira, but the camp is not in any danger. There aren't any threats and our protection is top notch, especially with the Golden Fleece." He looks over the hill and at Thalia's tree with Peleus curled around the thick trunk. "I'm sorry Vira, but it must have just been a dream, and only a dream." I nod, but I know better. Demigods don't just have normal dreams, we have especially vivid and true dreams. Chiron knows better, but there seems to be an edge to him I wish not to push. "Now go find your sister and get ready for capture the flag. I'll see you there in a bit." Quickly, I nod, turn away and run.

…

Capture the flag. You can't really call it that. Not to the extreme extent we play it at Camp Half-Blood. The spat against the Apollo cabin and Hermes cabin was on Hermes side this week, despite Aurora's wishing for the opposite. They like having Aurora and me on defense; both teams. Many don't know this, but children of Hecate are fierce warriors, or maybe that's just me and Rory; we can't tell. Chiron tells us we're leaning on the Spartan side.

Around the camp Rory and I are relatively popular (I know right!) but when we're fighting, the others keep their distance. Rory leans on her sword and pushes up her helmet. On the hilt of her sword is a raven. Her sword was a gift from our mother, a hair pin in disguise, a bronze sword for fighting, and a black raven for companionship; much like my own gift. She named hers Virgo, the maiden, and for me I named my gift Gemini, meaning the twins.

"Do you really think the camp is in danger?" asks Rory.

"I don't know, I mean, that's what my dream said." I shrug at her.

She makes a face. "I can't believe Chiron just blew you off like that. He knows what it means when demigods have dreams like that." I shrug again showing I have nothing to say. She leans over her sword to get closer to me. "Who do you think is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who was it in your dream?"

"Oh! I… I don't know."

"Do you think it was mamma?"

"I don't know; maybe."

She smiles. "I hope it was. Mamma used to talk to me when I was alone in our cabin. She gave me a heads up a few days before you came. If she's talking to you, then it means she's got something important for you to do!"

"Like saving the camp?"

"Or saving the world," she chimes in.

I snort. "Yeah, ok." Rory smiles. "So what was it?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the important thing you had to do?"

"There were two."

"And what were they?"

"One was to create the Mist around the Argo II."

"DANG!"

She nods. "Passed out afterward."

"I'm surprised you lived!"

"Mamma helped."

"Impressive."

She smiles. "Thank ya."

"And the second one?"

"The second… mission, I guess you can call it, is still under go."

"It is?"

She hums and nods her head. "I was instructed to keep you safe."

I blink hard and recoil in shock. "Keep me safe?"

"Oh yes. You're a very special demigoddess, Vira. Don't you know that?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"Well I would hope!"

I shake my head. "Vira Aradia, you are clueless."

"Aurora Soleil, you've still never seen that movie." She huffs and leans against the red flag. Conversation over!

I sit down on the ground and start splitting grass for a while, just to pass the time before the horn is blown.

"Do you hear that?" suddenly pipes Rory in a whisper. I straighten up and listen carefully. Careful snaps of twigs can be heard not too far away. "We've got blue team company." She lifts her sword out of the dirt and readies it for a fight with a woodchip on the tip of the blade. I roll my eyes at her and ready myself.

After a few moments I start hearing different sounds; sounds not human, well unless you're me. "Vira," hisses Rory, "shut Gemini up! They're gonna find us!"

"Rory," I say as steadily I could as my heart leaps, "that's not Gemini."

We slowly look at each other, our eyes wide and our breaths held. "You don't think it's mon-"

We scream as a swarm of snake women suddenly pounce out of the woods in full armor and swords swinging. Yes we screamed, we are girls after all. If monsters come out of nowhere and start to attack you and you don't scream, well then congratulations. "Aurora!" I slash at a snake woman before she can get too close to my sister. The monster crumbles to ash.

I slash and crack my whips in a desperate attempt to fend off the snake woman, but there has to be about a dozen of them. We're out numbered twelve to two, and it not getting any better, because the one I just chopped down is reshaping. They become ash one by one and reshape so fast its like there's a whole army of them is fighting us instead of twelve. One snake lady grabs me and cuts her talon-like fingernails into the skin of my arm. I scream and try to kick her off as she drags me towards her teeth. "NO!" A flash of silver appears below the snake woman's chin and suddenly she ash. I stumble back and grip my whips tighter. This fight is hopeless. No matter how many time we chop them to bits they just keep coming back! And not to mention I'm tired and bleeding and Rory's tired and bleeding. We'll be dead in a matter of minutes!

My whips cut through thick snake trunks and other body parts as if the monsters were butter, but Rory and I are being pushed back, farther and farther into the forest. Rory starts screaming for help; no one comes. Then I do it. "CHIRON!" I scream. A few snake woman are knocked off their feet and one closest to me just crumbles to ash. I take the opening to help out Rory as best I can. With my whip I grab a monster lady's arm and tear it off with a ruthless yank. _I am BEOWULF!_ (Ten points to Gryffindor if you get that!)

"GIRLS! MOVE!" I look back to see Chiron and a large group of Apollo archers with their bows at the ready.

"Vira!" yells Rory as she grabs my arm. We start running, but we weren't quick enough. A reforming moánster grabs Aurora's ankle and knocks her to the ground. One monster lady grabs my ponytail and yanks me to the ground. The snake women loom over me. I'm tired, I'm bloody, and I've lost my weapons, but I do my best fighting them off.

"Fire!" a sound like quickly tearing paper rips through the air. Arrows rain down and stick themselves in the backs of all the snake woman. One sticks into the ground mere inches from my face with a _thwack._ I let out a ragged breath, mostly to get the ashes away from my mouth and for the close call. "Aurora! Vira! Scatter the ashes! Quick!" yells Chiron.

"_Diasporás!"_ Rory and I scream. A huge gust of wind comes and takes most of the ashes away. I sit up coughing and wiping sweat mixed with ashes off my face. _It's over._ "Vira!" Rory scrambles over to me and crushes me in a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." My voice is hoarse and miles away.

Chiron clops up to us. He sighs and shuts his eyes for a moment, as if in prayer. "Your dream was true Vira; we are not safe."

"What does that mean?" asks Rory.

"The shields are down and monsters are finding their way here. This attack has just told me Vira was correct." He looks down at me, his glare heavy with significance. "I believe this means a quest is in issue, and you Miss Miroslav, are the leader."


	4. Chapter 4

I've already gone to Rachel Elizabeth Dare; straight after Rory and I were attacked. I'd tell you the prophecy, but some things are better kept to myself. Maybe I'll tell later.

…

Will Solace patches up my arm as Travis and Connor freak out and dot over me. Every time I so much as wince the brothers scream at poor Will to be careful. "Will you two calm down?"

"No!" they say together. Both Will and I sigh in defeat.

"Vira, you almost died," states Travis.

"But I didn't," I mutter.

"That's not the point." I roll my eyes.

"You're done," huffs Will.

I look up at him and give him a pitiful smile. "Thanks Will."

He returns my smile with a considerate grin. "When you're done your shower, just wrap your arm in this." He hands me a cloth. "You'll be fine by the morning." His smile grows and ruffles my hair. "Ok Firecracker?"

I give him a slanted grin. "Ok."

"Vira!" sounds Aurora's voice. "Are you still in here?" She stumbles into the infirmary, tripping over a leg of a nightstand. "Oops!" She sets it back right and stands up straight, looking a tad harassed. _Bull in a china shop if you ask me._ When she spots Will her cheeks flush and she gives a guilt smile. "Sorry," she mutters.

Connor snorts as I shake my head. "That's ok Rory," says Will.

She brightens up. "I really appreciate you taking care of my sister," she adds.

"It was my pleasure," he says with a smile.

A few seconds of awkward silence pass, so I decide to beat it, and quick. "Ok. I'm gonna get washed up before the campfire tonight."

"We'll walk you to your cabin," says Travis and Connor nods.

I would have told them no, I'm fine, but I'm sure it was an excuse to get the heck out of there too. "Ok."

"Um, I'll stay here and help Will clean up," pipes Aurora.

"Thanks," says Will, sorta in surprise.

"Oh it's no problem!" She wears a goofy grin as she hauls me off the cot. "I'll see you back at the cabin Vi." She gives me a little shove and the Stoll boys and I are booking it out of there.

...

I wrap a clean towel around me and step out of the shower. The mirrors are fogged up and clean clothes sit on the side of the sink. I dry myself and change feeling all nice and clean. After I brush my rat's nest I call my hair, I wipe the mirrors and look at my reflection; pale skin with light freckles dusting my cheeks and nose, pouty lips, my dark hair is darker and not so curly when it's wet, and my eyes. My eyes are framed by long black eyelashes and surrounded by light skin and dark hair, those components make the color pop, like crimson paint on a black and white photo. The irises of my eyes are a dark red, like the pigment of the darker color cherries. In a sense they are both beautiful and horrible at the same time. With these eyes I've been able to see things; things no ordinary human, or demigod, can. _Don't believe me? Just wait_.

"Vira!" calls Rory excitedly. I quickly hang up my towel and hurry out of the bathroom.

The Hecate cabin is… special. It's not necessarily big like the cabins of the Big Three or any of the others and it certainly isn't like any of the other cabins either. It's made of white stone with runes of magic carved in each slab. My mother's symbol is above the door of the cabin; a pentagram with two crescent moons facing out beside it. The door is shaped like a key hole and looks as if you can fall right through it, which is how you get inside. Two torches hang on the outside of the cabin and the inside is lit by enchanted little flower bud figures hang in the air, like will-o-wisps are floating around the room keeping it lit in a blue tint, well actually that's exactly what it is. Runes and magical symbols are sprawled across the walls beautifully giving the allusion that there's wallpaper on the walls. Fog slinks across the marble-like floor at all times and light blue sheer fabric drapes from the ceiling, but it's not fabric, it's but an illusion; you can walk right through it. My favorite part is the ceiling. Through the ceiling you can see space; stars, moons, planets, rings, supernovas, galaxies and black holes humans never have seen before are reflected on the ceiling. With a simple move of my fingers I can change the view; I can move from looking at a meteor shower to see a supernova occur so easily. The cabin really is mystical and mysterious. _Yeah it's pretty flipping cool!_

Rory stands with her back against the wall. Her golden curls are pinned on the wall like a lion's mane around her flushed face. Her white dress is bunched up in her hands as she huffs and puffs and looks at the ceiling. 'White dress?' you ask. Oh yes. The moment you step through that keyhole of a doorway your attire changes. I guess my mother just has a taste for the formal. "What happened to you?" I ask.

"He kissed me," she says breathlessly.

"What?!" A silly grin forms on my face. "You and Will?!"

"Yeah," she laughs.

I skip up to her happily. She finally looks down at me with a bright grin. "You tell me everything right now!"

"After you guys left we cleaned up a bit and then he thanked me and kissed me!"

"On the lips?!"

"Uh duh!" she giggles.

"Is he good?"

"The best!"

We giggle like a bunch of school girls. "What happened after that?"

"He told he thought I was beautiful and tucked my hair behind my ear." She tucks her curls behind her ear as if to reenact the moment.

"So sweet," I muse.

"I know!" She looks so happy. There's a little piece of me that's jealous of her, which also makes me feel guilty. As much as I love being independent there's a part of me that wants that one someone I can depend on, that one person I can call mine, who'll like me for who and what I am, who will make me as happy as Rory is right now. Don't get me wrong! I'm so happy for Rory! But it gets me thinking, you know? "Oh! I have to get ready!" She moves away and towards the bathroom, making the sheer drapes wisp around her.

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"He asked me to sit next to him at the campfire!" She disappears into the bathroom.

"Hey Rory?" I call.

"Yes?" she answers.

"Would you be mad if I asked Will to come with me on the quest?"

"Oh! Not at all!" She peeks her head through the doorway. "I'm sure he'd be honored! And by the way the Prophecy sounds, he'll return a hero! I wouldn't mind waiting for him if he comes back even more of a hero than he already is!" He face sets stubbornly. "As long as you don't steal him from me."

I laugh. "Of course not!"

She smiles. "Good."

She disappears again. "I guess I'll meet you there," I call.

"Why? Where are you off to?"

"I'll just be outside."

"Oh right. It's Friday." Only Rory knows what I do on Fridays. "I'll see you soon then."

I gather the white fabric of my dress in my hands and walk towards the door. "Ok."

I walk out of the doorway. I feel myself pitching forward and close my eyes until the sensation is over with. The warm breeze of the evening brushes my skin and tells me I'm out of the cabin. I let my fists relax since there's no more dress, but my regular jean shorts and camp t-shirt. I make my way down the steps of the cabin and across the green. _Now remember when I told you to just wait? Wait over._

As I pass the Apollo cabin I hear this song. It's somewhat enchanting and haunting at the same time and all the same I feel like I've heard it before. "

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent."_

_Hmm, pretty._

Right in between the Aphrodite cabin and the Hephaestus cabin is a couple; a ghostly couple. That's right people! I can see ghosts. A Hephaestus boy by the name of Charlie and an Aphrodite girl named Selena. I know they're dead because their bodies are too still to be alive, plus they're made of mist, so yeah, defiantly not alive. They stand in between the two cabins holding hands twenty-four-seven and they never move until I come. They can't speak, but they can nod yes or no. Every day I meet with them (why? I don't even know, it's not like they're the only ghosts I see around this camp), but today I have a few serious questions to ask them.

I sit Indian style in front of the two. I try to follow their movement as they sit themselves, but the mist around their bodies shifts too much. "Hello Selena and Charlie."

They wave at me, slowly so I can see their movement. "You see, I've just learned about the Titan War this week; the most recent Titan War I mean. So, I have a few questions." I pause as if to let them answer, but of course they don't. "Is it true you two died in the war against the Titans?"

They nod sadly.

I sigh. "Was the war really that bad?"

They nod again, sadder this time.

"And now there's another Great Prophecy in the process?"

They nod.

"Is the camp really in trouble?"

Another nod.

"Am I really the only one who can save it?"

Nods.

"Back to the Great Prophecy; is this _key_ I'm having dreams about important to it?"

They nod.

I'm starting to get sick to my stomach with all these nods. "Am I part of the Great Prophecy?"

They give me this look as if saying, "_more or less, yes."_

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Oh gods," I breathe. "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Selena reaches forward and "rests" her hand on my shoulder. The conch horn is blown meaning the campfire will begin soon. "I have to go." I stand up. "But I have one more question." Selena and Charlie look up at me. "This Percy Jackson character," they seem to perk up, "he's a hero, isn't he?"

They nod enthusiastically. "I thought so. Goodbye now." And with that I'm off to the campfire to choose who'll come with me on my quest as Selena and Charlie wave me goodbye.

…

"A quest has been given today," announces Chiron. I stand beside him with my clammy hands clasped behind my back. "The camp is in danger."

Nervous and startled chatter begins. "In danger?!" shouts a girl.

"How could the camp be in danger?!" asks someone from the Hephaestus cabin.

"The shields have been knocked down," says Chiron loudly so his voice can be heard.

"But who did it?"

"We have reason to believe it was camper; someone from on the inside." Gasps are carried around the amphitheater. "But don't worry children," says Chiron as convincing as possible. "We have a champion who will save us." He looks down at me with a look in his eyes as if saying, "_save me_". "Miss Miroslav will explain."

I step forward. "First, I must choose who will accompany me. In my dream I was shown two symbols, symbols of two different gods; Athena and Apollo. I believe this to mean that I must bring one from each cabin." I pause. To be honest I was really just going to eenie-meenie-miney-mo-it to choose, which I haven't done yet, so I'm going to take my time and-

"I volunteer!"

_I volunteer as tribute!_

Sorry. Bad habit I suppose.

"Oh." A boy from the Athena cabin stands up. I almost gasp. It's the same boy from the night I was claimed by my mother; the boy with the crooked armor and helmet, until he threw it off. _I still haven't learned his name._

"Fantastic!" cheers Chiron. "Come on down Mr. Nichols."

_Ok, his last name is Nichols. I'm getting closer._

As Mr. Nichols (I'll just call him that for now) makes his way down the amphitheater seats a girl from the Apollo section stands up. "I volunteer too!"

"Yay," I mutter sarcastically. The girl's eyes are locked on Mr. Nichols (gods that makes him sound like a boring substitute teacher). Mr. Nichols turns around and smiles at the girl, whom returns it with an excited grin. _Barf! I don't want a couple coming with me!_

"Perfect! You too Nori, come join us!"

_Ok, I'm pretty sure Nori is her first name though… heck who am I kidding, I don't know._

The two come down and stand beside me. I give them dirty looks like,"_what do you think you're doing?"_ and they back up. _This quest is going to be a _ blast!

"There is a book; a grimoire, named The Book of Sirens. It contains the most powerful of incantations and runes of immense magic, it also contains the very charm that protects, er, _protected_ the camp. If I find the grimoire, I can rebind the shields and we'll be protected once again."

"Seems simple enough," states the girl behind me.

"_Are you kidding me, Nori_?" angrily asks one of the kids in the Hermes section.

"What?!" she reprimands. "I think it'll be easy."

I whirl around. "Except for the fact that we're on a very tight time crunch because if I'm thinking correct, we have a whole camp of demigods with no shield protection and a crap ton of monsters on their way here to destroy us, plus there are dangerous monsters we _will_ run into on our quest to get this ancient book that's been hidden from the world for thousands years, which will most likely be protected by something _really_ fierce, just a guess, so yes Nori, this _is_ going to be simple; thanks for the input."

Campers snicker as she flushes something awful. Even the boy next to her bites his lips to keep from laughing. I wink at her and turn back around. _Man that felt good._

"But where is the grimoire?" asks an Athenian girl.

"Good question," adds Mr. Nichols. _I really need to learn his name._

"I was told in the prophecy that it's hidden in a place with a mind of its own." I hear a few confused mutters. "The Labyrinth."


	5. Chapter 5

We Really Want Chicken Wings

"But the labyrinth was destroyed in the Battle of the Labyrinth!" pipes Drew.

"You guys are awesome at naming stuff," I say… sarcastically of course. Chiron looks at me and shrugs. I try not to snicker. "Like I just said, the place with a mind of its own. If you ask me, I think that means there are some spots with leftover labyrinth."

"But-"…

Yeah, it pretty much went on like that for fifteen minutes before they actually got the fact that I have to go down into a small section that is still standing of the labyrinth to get the Book of Sirens and save the day. Personally, I don't understand why it took them fifteen minutes to understand that. So out of the goodness of my heart, I'll spare you that part.

…

"Aurora?"

"Mmhmm," she hums sleepily.

"Have you ever been on a quest?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Is it scary?"

"Just being a demigod is scary Vi."

"You can say that again."

Rory flips over and faces me. After about day three of getting to know each other, we moved our beds together; for some reason it makes the cabin seem less empty, which it sort of is. It's remarkable how much we look alike, beside the eyes and hair color of course; kinky curls, full lips, slightly almond shaped eyes, a light dusting of freckles, ivory skin and slender faces. We're even about the same height we're built the same way too; long and thin still with a good amount of muscle. "You're going to be fine Vi."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Emery," _yes, I've finally learned Mr. Nichols' first name,_ "is a skilled swordsman, and he's a veteran of the Titan War II! And I heard Nori's a top notch archer. Plus you're a Hecate girl; Spartan blood, Chiron swears by it!" I smile. She takes my hand and leans over me. She kisses my forehead and whispers, "You're going to do just fine. Goodnight Vira."

"Goodnight Aurora."

…

Aurora finishes braiding my hair into a halo braid so it'll stay out of my face on my quest. She places her hands on my cheeks gently and avoids eye contact. "Perfect. You look perfect," she mutters.

"Hey Firecracker!" shouts Connor from down the hill. Rory moves out of the way as Connor and Travis come lumbering up. "We've got your backpack." Travis gives me a bone crushing hug. "Good luck Vi."

"Thanks Trav," I strain to say.

He lets me go and Connor butts him out of the way. "Here you go Vi." He holds out the backpack. I turn around and let him slip it on my shoulders. I turn back around and shrug it higher on my shoulders. "Thanks Connie."

He frowns. "Don't call me that."

Travis and I laugh. "Here V, lemme fix this." Travis buckles the two "nerd straps" from the backpack around my waist.

"Yeah, hold on, we can fix this too," says Connor. He messes around with the shoulder straps and makes them tighter.

"Will you guys cut it out!"

"Oh and here's that pointless whistle connected, if you get lost just blow it, you're 'friends' will find you."

"And don't be nervous Vi, everyone's first quest is scary. But don't worry you'll make enemies."

"Shut up." I try to hide a smile and smother my giggles.

"Say your goodbyes, it's time for our champions to get going," announces Chiron.

"I guess this is goodbye, for now," says Travis in dismay.

"Hey, we smuggled some extra nectar and ambrosia into your backpack, you know, just in case," mutters Connor.

I smile at them. "Thanks guys." I wrap my arms around their necks and pull them close.

"Good luck Vira. We'll be praying for your safe return."

"Thank you." I plant a kiss on the cheek of each brother. "Goodbye, for now."

They pat my shoulder and move away. I turn to Aurora, who's crying. "Don't cry Rory!" I take her shoulders and pull her into a hug. "I'll be ok."

She weeps silently into my shoulder for a moment before pulling herself together. "I know you will. And momma will be with you the whole time, I just know it. She won't let a thing happen to you." She wipes her cheeks with the heel of her palm. "I'll see you soon." She kisses my cheek and hugs me tight. "Good luck sissy."

She pulls away and unbuckles the "nerd strap". "Don't wear it like that, you look stupid."

I chuckle and she cracks a smile. I quickly kiss her cheek. "I'll see you soon." I turn my back and walk the rest of the way up the hill to where Chiron and my new "teammates" wait for me. Nori has her strawberry blond hair pulled into a ponytail. She's obnoxiously pretty with her perfect hair, big blue eyes and sun kissed tan. I'm surprised she's not an Aphrodite girl. And then there's Emery. He's tall and strong looking. He has the characteristic gray eyes of Athena, which shine like two silver moons framed by dark eyelashes. His dark chocolate hair is combed like an insufferable Harvard student (not saying all Harvard students are Insufferable by the way, just Emery, you know, if he were a Harvard student…) and lightly tanned skin. He's actually pretty handsome, but not my type, sorry.

"Ready to go?" asks Emery.

I nod and look past the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. "Let's get this ball rollin', shall we?"

...

Argus was kind enough to drive us (in one of the white strawberry vans mind you) to the train station. I let my mind wonder as the trees passed in a single blur of green until we hit towards the city, and then everything turned to gray. I'm not even sure what I was thinking about, everything just seemed to blend together. Maybe it was the nerves. Besides the point, it was smooth sailing up until Emery asked where our tickets are off to. "Erm... I don't know."

"You mean to tell us you don't know where we're going!?" asks Emery.

"I bet there isn't even a Book of Sirens," accuses Nori.

"Hey!" I almost shout. "I haven't gotten that far yet; as you may not know, I'm more of a go with the flow, spontaneous type. If you don't like it then go back!"

I march away from them with an indigenous huff. I swing my backpack off my shoulders and plop down on the bench. I rest my eyes on the heels of my palms and lean forward until my elbows are practically digging into my skin. Hey mom, right now would be a good time to help me out a bit.

Suddenly a map appears in my head, like a GPS. The vision moved so fast that if it were shown with my eyes I would've had no idea what I'd just seen, but in my head it was clear as day. In that instant I knew what tickets to purchase and exactly where to go. I snap my head up and blink at the rising sun. "-so I guess that's why we're coming with you," half explains Nori. Nori sits in the bench beside me with her hand on my shoulder reassuringly as Emery stands in front of me looking awkward.

"What? Where you talking to me?"

She looks incredulous. "Who else would we be talking to?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you." I stand up, almost bumping into Emery.

"What are you talking about?!"

"I know where we need to go." I stride over to the front desk and buy the tickets. Took longer than I wanted, but whatever. I return to the others with our tickets. "So where to boss?"

"South Carolina; and please don't call me 'boss'... I prefer 'your majesty'." Emery and Nori snicker... and ok! I smiled a bit too.

…

Nori and Emery are chatting up a storm in the seat behind me. I sit sideways on the train seat with my chin resting on my knees and a book I smuggled into my backpack splayed open on the seat at my feet. As a dyslexic kid I've always had difficulty reading, but then I learned it as because my brain is wired for Ancient Greek. I was relieved… and then horrified 'cause publishing companies don't "usually" translate books into Ancient Greek, you know? But thank the gods, some of Athena's kids translated a few of my favorite books including The Faults in Our Stars, one of my all-time favorites and the very book in front of me.

With Emery and Nori already toned out I let myself sink into the pages of a different, just as hectic, story.

…

"VIRA!" I snap out of my "happy place" (aka anywhere but where I am; I've been that way since I can remember) just in time for the glass window behind me to smash in. with my eyes squeezed shut I throw my arms over my head and scream as glass rains, more like hails, down on me. A boisterous and strange noise screech behind me. "Vira! Let's go!" Emery grabs my arm and yanks me out of my seat. I turn around and finally look at what crashed into the window.

The huge head of an eagle snaps it's large, razor sharp beak at the side of the window and tears the train seat in a desperate attempt to get in. I stare t it stupidly for a moment trying to guess what the thing was. "What is-"

"Run now, ask later!" Emery shoves my backpack into my arms and pulls me towards the exit.

Finally my battle instincts kick in and I shout, "_Óplo_." my armlets slither down my arms swiftly and grew into my good ol' trusty whips.

Emery and I stumble out of the train to Nori waiting for us while bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go let's go let's go!" We make a run for it, heading towards the large thicket near the train tracks.

We're half way across when I remember. "Wait! My book!"

Nori turns around while she and Emery keep running. "Leave it! Emery can make you another!"

"No I-" The huge griffin crashes down to earth right in between the others and me. Great.

This harpy is nothing like what I was expecting (though is anything really what's expected?). I've seen harpies before, I mean they work at camp! But this harpy, this harpy is different. This harpy is huge looking more that of a ferocious eagle with its taloned feet, lethally strong and sharp beak, and black eyes that seem to suck in all the goodness in the world. To be perfectly honest, this harpy was terrifying. "You're a big fella'," I breathe.

The harpy rises up on its toes (toes? Can I call the toes? Whatever) and caws before jumping on me. I let my warrior instincts takeover and at the last moment dive out of the way of the giant harpy's taloned claws. I crack my whip, but I'm too far away and only a few feathers come loose. It squawks in pain and lunges on me. Before I know it the harpy is on top of me and its staring at me menacingly. It caws and opens its beak. Zut zut zut! Eh hem, excuse my French.

I slash my whips desperately. Thank the gods it connects with the monster.

The harpy squawks and stumbles away from under me before it starts to crumble to ash.

I scramble to my feet and yell, "diasporás," swiftly before the monster can reform. I turn to the others who look dumbfounded. "Were you planning on helping at all?!"

"Um," gulps Emery. "Vira."

"What could it possibly be now?"

"Harpies travel in flocks." I freeze and follow his wide eyes. Up in the sky, not too far away from the train comes a whole flock of huge evil harpies. It's like that one scene from The Wizard of Oz. You know the part that makes children cry when the flying monkeys attack Dorothy and the others. Yeah, it's that creepy.

I curse in Ancient Greek, which I'm not proud to say, I've gotten quite good. "Go go go!" I scream to Nori and Emery as I take off, running for the woods. I will not be Dorothy I will not be Dorothy I will not be Dorothy! We run into the trees just as the flying monkeys, I mean harpies reach us.

A harpy grabs Nori's ankle and she tumbles down, screaming Bloody Mary. "No!" I vaporize that evil harpy faster than you can say vaporize. I grab Nori's arm and haul her up and push her in front of me. She reaches behind her and snatches an arrow out of her quiver and notches it. She pulls the bow string back, swiftly turns around and lets the arrow soar without even taking aim. I almost give myself whiplash as I follow the arrow and it skillfully sinks into the stomach of a harpy, dead center. I look forward again with a look of incredulous on my face. "Holy cow! You're like stickin' Hawkeye!"

"Thanks! You're pretty awesome with those whips!"

"Aw! Thank you!"

"Will you two cut it out?!" calls Emery from up front with batted breath. "This is no time for complements!"

"Stop being such a killjoy Em!" Nori retaliates.

"Killjoy?! We're running for our lives!"

"Might as well have fun with it!" I yell playfully. Emery looks back to give us a dirty look; his first mistake. "Emery LOOK OUT!" I scream as a harpy falls through the trees directly in front of him.

I'm not positive if this happens to anyone with normal, non-magic eyes, but I seem to see things slow, like time goes a little slower when I want it to. I see Emery's face set as he reaches for his sword. The harpy lands in front of him and jabs its beck towards his neck. Duck. His face changes and he ducks just in time to keep his head in his shoulders. Time moves normally as he unsheathes his sword and whirls around; cutting the beast in half, or well into dust.

Well… I guess have telepathy… that's cool. Nori and I crash into him, all of us coming to a halt. Ok, I don't really want to put all the blame on him for this part, but he could have kept running, so I guess this is his second mistake.

"What was that?!"

"An evil harpy, now move!" yells Nori as she pushes him.

"But-"

Crash!

About half a dozen giant-evil-harpies fall from the sky and encircle us, trapping us. Emery curses. We all back into each other; shoulder to shoulder, back to back; our weapons at the ready. I shrug my backpack off and set it in the middle of our triangle. Nori and Emery follow. "You guys about ready to see how we work as a team?"

"It's now or never," replies Emery.

"Ready," Nori says in a small voice.

The harpies stir, just waiting for us to make a move. "On my mark." A few harpies stutter a foot or snap a beak... waiting. "GO!"

We break apart and fight. I flick my whips with lethal power taking down harpy after harpy; Nori is using a broken arrow as a knife and goes with the close combat; Emery whirls and slashes his sword, cutting down harpies at a time, but there are so many that once you've knocked down the once near you, other have already reformed. "Emery! Catch!" I kick a harpy his way. He finishes one by him and skillfully pivots, kneels on the ground, and stabs his sword out to catch the harpy I offer him. We catch eyes and exchange victorious smiles before kicking more evil harpy butt. I flick my whips in the direction of Nori. Gemini wraps around a harpy's leg and I pull ruthlessly, knocking it to the ground. Nori sees the opening and stabs her arrow down, creating a pile of ash. "Vira! Get rid of the ash!" demands Emery.

"Diasporás!" I feel the usual tug in my gut and ashes go floating away. Unfortunately, there are still three more. I let Nori and Emery have at theirs as I take on mine, as in the one charging me. It squawks as it lumbers towards me. I throw my arms from my sides to the front. Both halves of Gemini wrap around the chicken woman, each wrapping a different way and one around the chest and the other around the hips. With all the strength I can muster I yank my arms out to the side and make Gemini abide to my movement. All in all I rip that giant-evil-harpy in half. "Diasporás!" All the ash of the remaining three harpies sail far far away, ending our battle.

"Ýpnos," I huff. Gemini slithers back up my arms and sleeps on my upper arms as usual.

"You just ripped that thing in half," says Emery in awe.

"Amazing, wasn't it," I joke.

He seems impressed for a moment. "You're something."

"A demigod."

"That you are."

"Can we take a nap?" whines Nori.

"No, we have to keep going," huffs Emery.

"Let's just sit a moment," I suggest.

Emery and Nori plop down in the grass. I sit in the grass and pick at the weeds as I catch my breath, just like I did when I was a little girl playing as the goalie on the soccer team... well until one game when a guy tried to kidnap me right off the field. I was never allowed to play any outdoor sports again.

You know, now that I'm thinking about it, that guy only had a single eye, right in the middle of his forehead... oh man, and I had three years of therapy for nothing.

"I really want chicken wings now."

Emery snickers as Nori giggles. "I could go for some too," she laughs.

Another awkward pause. "I wish I had my book," I mutter.

"Oh! Yeah." Emery shuffles in his hands and knees over to his backpack and unzips it. "Here," he produces my TFIOS translated book copy, "I grabbed it before the harpy could eat it."

I snatch the book into my arms. "Oh my gods! Thank you!"

He shrugs. "No problem. And uh," he licks his lips nervously, "that book doesn't happen to be about astronomy, does it?"

"Um, no."

"Oh, ok never mind."

"Yeah…"

"You know," pipes Nori, "we make a pretty good team."

"I had the same thoughts," I comment with a smile.

"Ditto," adds Emery.

"And Vira," says Nori sheepishly, "thanks for saving my hide back there."

I smile. "I'm sure at some point or another, we all saved each other's' butts." Emery nods in agreement. "Plus, I'd like to apologize for the way I've acted towards you two," I confess. "It was childish, and I'm sorry."

"That's ok," coos Nori.

"Yeah," adds Emery. "We were all guilty of bad manners, but let bygones be bygones."

"I agree most wholeheartedly," I say with a smile as I thrust a fist out.

Nori giggles. "As do I." She bumps my fist with her own. A slanted grin paints on Emery's face as he bumps his fist with Nori and I's. "All for one and one for all!"

"That does even make any sense in this context," states Emery.

"Hey! I don't want any of your sass, boy. I can quote the The Three Musketeers as I please. I am the leader after all."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, where to now leader?" chirps Nori.

"Well, we're still going to South Carolina," I explain.

"Oh right."

"I guess we'll just have to go on foot from here until we find another way of transportation, if we find another way of transportation."

"Sounds like a plan," settles Emery.

"Can we get wings on the way though?" asks Nori.

Emery and I laugh. "Yes Nori, we can get wings on the way."


	6. Chapter 6

"Mmm," moans Nori. "I haven't had buffalo wings in ages."  
"Tell me about it," says Emery with a mouthful of chicken.  
"Are you happy now Nori?" I coo playfully.  
"Very."  
We continue to scarf down chicken wings in the 50's style diner in silence. I sit cross legged on the red booth facing the door. I watch as normal humans, mortals in every shape and form leave and enter the place. How lucky they are, to have minimal worries and minuscule troubles. How their ignorance is a total bliss. Granted they have their worries, but none as severe as "_Will I live to see tomorrow?_" going though a sixteen year old's head every day.  
You may recall that for the past year, you know, before a week ago, I was on the run. Chased day in and day out by monsters with a lowly kitchen knife as my weapon for more than a year. And even before then I was harassed by monsters. I don't even think I'll make it to my seventeenth birthday to be honest.  
A young family, with a young daughter and son sit in plain view on the other side of the diner. The little boy plays with his food as his mother, father and little sister laugh at his goof behavior. For some unknown reason that sends a ping of sadness through me.  
"Don't you worry Vira." I'm snapped out of my gloomy thoughts by the most lovely voice. "If all these quests of yours end fine I'm _positive_ you'll have that one day, if you know what I mean." The most beautiful woman in the universe (yes in the _universe_) winks a technicolor eye at me. "I've got so many projects. It's quite exciting really," she tells me. "I'm thrilled to add you to my collection."  
I'm momentarily stunned, but only for a moment unlike Emery who, stupidly might I add, continues to gawks up at the woman seated beside him. I'm pretty sure he's drooling to be honest. I gather my wits and instantly wipe my mouth of the buffalo sauce. "Who are you?" I ask through the napkin.  
The woman flicks her perfect hair over her shoulder. I try to depict the color, but it's impossible. "Why dear, haven't you already guessed?"  
"Aphrodite." The name sorta just spits out of my mouth. _Of course she's Aphrodite, who else could she be?_  
"Bingo." She taps the tip of my nose and a there's a strange sensation like a warm breeze gently blowing over my face. "There you go."  
I look down to see my hair tumbling down my shoulders in perfect ringlets with golden thread twisting among them. "My sister did my hair," I say a bit forlornly.  
"Oh my dear I know, but it was coming out. A curl here, a few there, one sticking up straight, and frizz everywhere! Looked like a terrible mess."  
"Oh, um thank you then."  
"You're welcome!" She snatches up the napkin holder and begins fixing her make up, which is perfect already. "Now you must be wondering why I'm here."  
"Yes, kind of," answers Nori.  
She dabs her finger in her lipstick. "I need a favor."  
_How'd I guess? "You mean Ares?" I blabber.  
"Yes dear, he gave me some advice on the best way to ask you demigods on a quest for a favor. He found his technique quite useful, so I shall use it now." She stops messing with her face and looks at me seriously. "In exchange for my favor I shall give you a ride all the way to South Carolina, guaranteed."  
"What's the favor?" asks Nori skeptically.  
She puckers her pink, no red lips. "You see my son Eros seemed to have misplaced one of his arrows. In the wrong hands this arrow can destroy countless cities and whatnot. My son has found where the arrow is but there's, erm, a bit of a problem and he can't possibly get it. It should be easy for you demigods to retrieve it though!"  
"Uh ok, but-" I start.  
"Oh great!" cheers the goddess. "I'll put the directions right in your pretty little head!" she says to me. "You've already got tons of maps stuffed in your mind, one more can't make a difference."  
"What?!"  
She ignores me. "You three should get some rest. It's already nine o'clock and you have a big day ahead of you!" The goddess reaches into her pocket and produces a small sack. "Hypnos said this'll work," she murmurs to herself as she reaches into her bag.  
"Hypnos!" exclaims Emery in shock.  
"Oh, so glad you could join us," I say with a hint of irritation I hope he heard.  
Aphrodite brings out a handful of glitter. "Perfect."  
"Glitter?" mumbles Nori.  
Aphrodite puckers her lips and blows the glitter all over our booth. "Wait!" cries Emery.  
The moment the glitter falls on me my eyelids droop. Nori rests her head on the table and nestles her face into the crook of her elbow. My arms cross on the table and I rest my chin on them. I try to fight the drowsiness, but it's too much. I catch Emery trying to do the same thing but he surrenders as his head rests against the diner window. I glance up at Aphrodite. "Sleep well child of magic."_


End file.
